Black and Gold
by Don'tCallMyName
Summary: Greta Dorn will eigentlich ihre Ruhe haben, doch mit den Rumtreibern im selben Schloss zusammen, ist das wohl ein bisschen zu viel verlangt. OC Sirius, L.E. J.P.
1. Prolog

_Kurzbeschreibung:_ Greta Dorn will eigentlich ihre Ruhe haben, doch mit den Rumtreibern im selben Schloss zusammen, ist das wohl ein bisschen zu viel verlangt. Als würden die nicht schon reichen, gäbe es da ansonsten noch das allgemeine Schulchaos, die angehenden Todesser, Liebesprobleme und das Schicksal, mit denen man fertig werden muss. OC+Sirius, L.E.+J.P.

Anm.:_ Ich schlage keinen Profit aus dieser Geschichte, sie gehört nicht mir, sondern dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer (J. K. Rowling).  
>Ich versuche mich so weit es geht an die Bücher zu halten, es kann jedoch sein, dass das Ende dieser Gesichte ein anderes sein wird, als die Storyline der Bücher angibt.<em>

**Black and Gold**

**Prolog - erstes Schuljahr**

* * *

><p>Der Bahnhof wirkte groß, nein riesig, aber das lag wahrscheinlich nicht nur daran, dass wir uns hier in der Hauptstadt Großbritanniens befanden, sondern auch an der Tatsache, dass wir acht Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag hatten und selbst in der bewegten Metropole um diese Uhrzeit an einem Ruhetag nicht viel los war. Die rauen Steinplatten, die auf dem Boden ein schönes Mosaik aus verschiedenen Grautönen bildeten, wurden schwach von der Sonne erhellt, die sich langsam und vage aus ihrem Versteck hinter einer dichten Wolkenwand traute. Das hieß wohl, dass London am 01. September 1971 in den frühen Morgenstunden vom Regen verschont blieb.<p>

Vor mir lief zu meiner linken mein Vormund, Großtante Cornelia McNeil, deren langes graues Haar in einem Zopf geflochten ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen reichte und gerade die Aufmerksamkeit eines einsam stehenden Bahnangestellten weckte, der sich gerade in seiner Mittagspause befand. Ihre dunkle Spätsommerrobe reichte bis zum Boden und sorgte dafür, dass ihre bereits weiß-grauen Haare noch heller im dürftigen Sonnenlicht aussahen. In ihrer Hand trug sie meinen Koffer, der vollgepackt mit meinen Anziehsachen, Schuhen und Kleinkram für das komplette Schuljahr war. Natürlich hatte sie ihm mit einem entsprechenden Zauber das tatsächliche Gewicht genommen und so die Bedingungen fürs Tragen erleichtert.

Neben ihr und vor mir gesehen zu meiner rechten lief mein zweiter Vormund, der mich vor mehr oder weniger sechs Jahren adoptiert hatte, Onkel Alastor Moody, oder, wie ich – und nur ich - ihn nannte, Onkel Al. Der großgewachsene Mann in den Dreißigern mit dem Holzbein und den vielen Narben, war der Bruder meiner verstorbenen Mutter Margit Louisa (geboren Moody), die den reinblütigen Korwin Dorn geheiratet hatte.

Onkel Al war, wie jeder aus meiner Familie, reinblütig, obwohl ihm dies persönlich so gut wie egal war und nichts bedeutete. Und, auch wie jeder in meiner Familie, war er etwas verkorkst. Was seinen Charakter ausmachte war, dass er misstrauisch, merkwürdig und vor allen Dingen immer mürrisch war. Doch für seinen Beruf waren das gar nicht mal so schlechte Eigenschaften. Als ein berühmt berüchtigter Auror, dessen Ruf ihm nicht nur vorauseilte, sondern auch der Wahrheit entsprach, hatte er bereits viele Verbrecher nach Askaban gebracht. Vor allen Dingen in dunklen Zeiten wie diesen war er ein Held.

Im Moment jedoch trug er den kleinen Käfig mit meinem neun Monate alten, grauen Kater Morpheus (so benannt, weil er jetzt schon so viel schlief) unter dem einen Arm, meine Tasche voller Schulbüchern und Schulmaterialien unter dem anderen Arm.

Wir drei gingen ruhigen Schrittes die Gleise entlang, bis wir am neunten ankamen.

Granny hatte mir bereits erklärt, wie der geheime Durchgang funktionierte, der magische Reisende, aber vor allen Dingen die Schüler von Hogwarts, dem magischen Internat für Zauberei und Hexerei aller Art, auf das Gleis 9 ¾ brachte. Für normale Sterbliche, oder auch Muggel genannt, sah es aus wie jede andere gewöhnliche Backsteinwand auch. Doch für mich war es der erste kleine Schritt meiner schulischen Laufbahn, der erste Schritt näher daran mehr über meine eigene Welt zu erfahren, der erste Schritt überhaupt für mich endlich, endlich magische Freunde zu finden.

Ich lebte nämlich auf einer kleinen Insel namens St. Agnes, die zu den Isles of Scilly im Keltischen Meer gehörte, weit im Westen von der britischen Hauptinsel und noch weiter von einer Großstadt entfernt. Auf St. Agnes kannte jeder jeden. Was nicht außergewöhnlich schwer war, wenn man bedachte, dass die Insel an sich weniger als 100 Einwohner hatte. Dort lebte ich mit Granny Cornelia zusammen in dem großen Anwesen, das ihr verstorbener Ehemann ihr vor über einem halben Jahrhundert hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte mich adoptiert, als ich mit fünf Jahren plötzlich zur Waise wurde. Dafür war ich ihr unendlich dankbar. Wir redeten zwar nicht sehr viel darüber – Granny redete allgemein nicht, dafür hörte sie mir gerne zu, wenn ich über meinen Tag, oder sonst etwas hinweg plapperte – aber wir wussten, wie sehr wir einander dankbar waren. Ich ihr, weil sie mich gerettet hatte, sie mir, weil ich ihr die Einsamkeit und Langweile nahm.

Da wir die einzigen Zauberer auf der gesamten Insel und umgebenen Inseln waren - mit Ausnahme des verrückten alten Jacobs, der in einer verlassenen Kapelle lebte, aber der zählte nicht wirklich – und es unter den weniger als hundert Bewohnern nur zwei Dutzend Kinder gab, hatte ich nicht sehr viele Freunde. Ich verstand mich mit zwei nicht-magischen Jungen sehr gut, die auch ungefähr in meinem Alter waren. Unter den Kindern waren es die einzigen, die mich nicht seltsam fanden, weil ich nicht zur Schule ging, sondern von Granny zuhause unterrichtet wurde; weil ich manchmal seltsame Sachen sagen würde, die sie nicht verstanden; weil ich manchmal unabsichtlich Dinge geschehen lassen würde. Doch zusammen hatten wir trotzdem viel Spaß. Wir würden Stundenlang herumlaufen, einfach durch die Natur, am Strand entlang, durch den Wald, überallhin. Dazu musste ich sagen, dass, obwohl die Insel zu Großbritannien gehörte, das Wetter ein ganz anderes bei uns war. Es lag soweit süd-westlich, dass Regen und wirklich kaltes Wetter eine Ausnahme bildeten. Es gab auch keine gefährlichen Straßen bei uns, keine gefährlichen Tiere, deswegen durften wir so gut wie überall hin. Außerdem, wenn man das überhaut als Ausrede nennen konnte, war ich zur Hälfte eine Moody. Onkel Al, der ab und zu vorbeischaute, war sogar froh, dass ich mich nicht wie eine kleine Prinzessin benahm, sondern wusste, wie man einen Salamander fing, stolz darauf war die Jungs beim Armdrücken zu besiegen und gerne auch bei Regen und Schnee stundenlang unterwegs war. Er hatte sich schon Gedanken um mich gemacht, weil ich zwar meine gesprächigen Momente hatte, aber sonst nicht wirklich viel redete. Überdies war mein liebstes Hobby, neben der Natur, den Sternen und den Spaziergängen und Erkundungen, zu lesen. Ich war ein richtiger Büchernarr. Aber bei so einer großen Bibliothek in unserem Haus, was blieb mir da anderes übrig, als mich Hals über Kopf in alles zu verlieben, was einen Ledereinband und mehr als 500 Seiten hatte? Moody war nicht zufrieden mit meinem „stillen, öden" Hobby, so wie er es nannte. Nun ja, letztendlich konnte ich Onkel Al doch halbwegs glücklich machen mit den Mitternachts-aus-dem-Haus-schleich-Aktionen um den Wald bei später Stunde zu erkunden, oder den paar Malen in denen ich, natürlich nur aus Notwehr, ein paar Kerle (mit Hilfe von ein wenig Magie) zusammengeschlagen hatte.

Jetzt war ich jedenfalls endlich elf Jahre alt, also alt genug um auf eine „richtige Schule" zu gehen, wie Onkel Al es immer sagte. Der Abschied von meinen zwei einzigen Freunden Finnigen und Keith war sehr traurig. Meine einzigen und ersten Freunde, mit denen ich so viel unternommen und von denen ich so viel gelernt hatte. Ich würde sie vermissen und ich wusste, dass auch sie mich vermissen würden.

Während ich in meinen Gedanken festhing war mir nicht aufgefallen, dass Onkel Al bereits schnellen Schrittes und nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick nach hinten zu mir, auf die Wand zugelaufen und durch sie hindurchgegangen war. Granny, die kurz anhielt um mich mit einem lächelnden Kopfnicken Richtung Wand darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, mich zu beeilen, war kurz daraufhin auch verschwunden. Jetzt stand ich alleine da.

Ich schloss für eine Minute die Augen, um mich zu fassen und wollte gerade loslaufen, als ich merkte, dass mich jemand antippte. Ich sah die Hand auf meiner Schulter, sah den Arm entlang, der der Hand gehörte, bis ich in das Gesicht eines Mädchens blickte, die mich mit ängstlichen hellblauen Augen anblickte. Sie war kleiner als ich, aber vermutlich in meinem Alter. Ihre dunklen braunen Haare waren zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, so wie Grannys.

Ich sah in ihre Augen. Sie sah so verloren aus.

„Entschuldigung.", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, die viel ruhiger klang, als sie aussah. „Ich… also, ich hätte da eine Frage."

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite, das tat ich immer, ein nervöser Tick sozusagen. Diese Bewegung ließ mich den Koffer hinter ihr auf einem Wagen sehen und den Eulenkäfig, der mit einem dunkelblauen Tuch verdeckt worden war, entweder um das Tier darunter vor neugierigen Augen zu verstecken, oder das Tier zu beruhigen. Sie war also eine zukünftige Schülerin Hogwarts. Warum sollte sonst jemand vor dem Durchgang zum Gleiß mit so vielen Koffern und einer Eule stehen? Wenn ich Glück hatte würde sie auch ins erste Schuljahr gehen, hoffentlich. Sich mit jemandem anzufreunden würde mir vielleicht doch nicht so schwer fallen.

Und wahrscheinlich war sie sogar muggelstämmig, so unsicher, wie sie mich ansah. Reinblüter würden sich gar nicht so lange auf dem Muggelbahnhof aufhalten. Die wenigen, wenigen Leute die ich aus meiner eigenen Welt kannte würden das jedenfalls nicht tun. Alles Spießer, meiner Meinung nach. Naja, nicht alle, mein Onkel war sicher keiner und Granny auch nicht und ich auch nicht. Aber meine Familie war ja auch etwas… seltsamer. Was ich damit sagen wollte war: ich mochte muggelstämmige Leute, mit denen hatte man 90 % der Fälle immer mehr Spaß. Außerdem war ich praktisch wie ein Muggel aufgewachsen, da es auf St. Agnes außer Granny und mir keinen anderen Zauberer gab, keine magischen Läden, nix.

Ich lächelte, nein, ich strahlte das Mädchen also an. „Du gehst auch nach Hogwarts, oder? Erstes Schuljahr? Ich ebenfalls.", ich streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen und stellte mich vor, da ich noch nicht wusste, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte. „Hallo, ich bin Greta Octavia Luisa Dorn, aber du kannst mich Greta nennen."

Sofort verlor ihr Gesicht die Verloren- und Schüchternheit. Sie lächelte zurück. „Mary, Mary MacDonald.", sie nahm meine Hand in die ihre undschüttelte sie leicht. „Nenn mich Mary. Ah. Ich, also, ich bin so erleichtert. Meine Eltern hatten keine Zeit, beides Anwälte, weißt du, und haben mich einfach hier abgestellt. Ich suche bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde dieses seltsame Gleiß!"

Muggeleltern, sagte ich doch. Wie gesagt, sie war mir sofort sympathisch. Wir würden bestimmt Freunde werden, das hatte ich im Gefühl. „Das Gleiß befindet sich hinter der Wand, damit normale Leute nichts davon mitbekommen. Wir müssen durchrennen."

Ich zeigte auf die Backsteinmauer hinter uns zwischen zehn und neun und lächelte weiter, mein Glück immer noch nicht fassend.

Sie sah mich prüfend an, doch nach einem Moment der Stille nahm sie ihren Wagen mit beiden Händen. Ich half ihr lachend und zusammen schoben wir uns mitsamt dem Wagen durch die Wand.

Ich stellte Mary Onkel Al und Granny vor, die bereits auf mich gewartet hatten. Alastor Moody wirkte ein bisschen einschüchternd auf sie, wie mir auffiel, aber das glich meine Großtante mit ihrer stillen, ausgeglichenen Art wieder aus. Da wir so früh dran waren und der Zug zum Glück gerade die Türen geöffnet hatte, damit die ersten Schüler – also Mary und ich, da sonst niemand da war – bereits eintreten konnten. Wir suchten uns einen Platz im zweitletzten Abteil des Zuges und mein Onkel half uns die Schweren Koffer so zu positionieren, dass sie nicht störten, wir sie aber leich, und ohne Mühe auch wieder runter bekommen konnten. Dann verabschiedete ich mich von beiden, wobei ich zugeben musste, dass es mir schwerer viel, als ich gedacht hätte. Abschiede waren einfach nicht das meine. Ich war es einfach nicht gewöhnt.

Auf jeden Fall quatschten Mary und ich ziemlich viel und ziemlich lange. Obwohl keine von uns beiden der sehr gesprächige Typ war – ich redete normalerweise nie viel, außer mit Granny, aber das lag auch nur daran, dass jemand die ganze Stille im Haus füllen musste und sie diese Rolle ganz sicher nicht übernehmen konnte, da sie seit dem Tod ihres Mannes vor vielen Jahren kein Wort mehr zu niemandem gesagt hatte -, war unsere Neugier aufeinander und auf das aufregende Schulerlebnis vor uns so groß, dass wir gar nicht mehr aufhören konnten zu quatschen. Ich erfuhr viel von Mary und sie von mir. Ich merkte schnell, dass wir viel gemeinsam hatten, aber auch sehr verschieden waren. Sie mochte Tiere, so wie ich, sie mochte den Sternenhimmel, so wie ich. Sie mochte Regen, hasste Schach, liebte die Beatles (wir waren schließlich Briten und in den 70igern), hatte einen super Humor und bereits (fast) alle Schulbücher gelesen – so wie ich auch. Aber wir waren auch sehr unterschiedlich. Während sie still aus Schüchternheit und Beklommenheit war, war ich still, weil ich die Stille von daheim kannte und von Natur aus misstrauisch war (schaut euch meinen Onkel/Tante an). Sie war eher ein Mädchen nach dem traditionellen Sinne. Sie hatte diese grazile Art an sich, wie sie redete und gestikulierte. Sie hielt sich zum Beispiel beim Lachen immer die Hand vor dem Mund. War immer höflich und fluchte nie. Sie sah auch so aus, als ob sie jedes Kleidungsstück gut bedacht hatte. Die Haare waren in einem perfekten Zopf gebunden, kein einziges tanzte aus der Reihe.

Ich lachte immer aus vollem Hals heraus. Meine Haare waren wild, immer auf Kinnlänge geschnitten und selbst wenn sie lang genug waren, um sie zusammenbinden zu können, trug sie absolut immer offen. Ich war tollpatschig und tat mir oft weh, weil ich meistens nicht aufpasste oder gerade in einem Tagtraum festhing.

Lag das an den Jungs, Keith und Finn, mit denen ich befreundet und aufgewachsen war? Konnte sein.

So verging die Zeit. Der Bahnhof füllte sich schnell und dann fuhr der Zug auch schon los. Obwohl ab und zu jemand den Kopf in unser Abteil steckte, womöglich um nachzuschauen, ob es noch fei war, blieben wir alleine. Unser Glück, dass wir so weit hinten, im zweitletzten Abteil.

Der Zug war schon lange am fahren, als mal wieder jemand die Tür unseres Abteils aufschob. Doch dieses Mal blieb die Tür offen. Die Person im Türrahmen wartete darauf, dass eine von uns beiden ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ich schaute hoch und sah ein Mädchen im Türrahmen mit kurzen dunkelroten Haaren. Ich hatte noch nie so eine Haarfarbe gesehen. Doch die Augen, die sie auf mich richtete waren noch außergewöhnlicher. Sie waren von einem intensiven Grün. Augen so grün wie Gras und Haare so rot wie Feuer. Hinter ihr stand noch jemand, doch ich konnte nur dunkle Haare, helle, nein blasse Haut und schwarze Kleidung ausmachen.

Mary neben mir wurde still und versteifte.

„Hi. Können wir uns dazusetzten? Ich bin Lily Evans und das hier, ", sie zeigte hinter sich, „ist Serverus Snape."

Ihre Stimme war stark und kräftig. Ich mochte sie direkt.

Lächelnd nickte ich und als sie eintraten reichte ich die Hand, um mich vorzustellen. Mary tat es mir gleich.

„Greta Octavia Luisa Dorn."

„M-Mary MacDonald."

Hinter ihr kam jetzt ihr Freund Serverus Snape zum vorschein. Ein magerer, blasser Junge. Die unreine Haut, das fettige, lange, rabenschwarze Haar, die etwas zu Große Hakennase machten ihn nicht gerade schön. Doch ich ließ mich nicht von Oberflächlichkeiten blende (Onkel Al hatte mich besses gelehrt), sein Äußeres störte mich also nicht im Geringsten. Und als ich dann sah, wie er Evans anschaute – nämlich wie ein wirklicher Freund – wusste ich, dass er in Ordnung sein musste.

Wir schüttelten auch seine Hand. Dann räumten beide ihre Koffer an die Seite und setzen sich auf die uns gegenüberliegenden Sitze.

Evans, die nicht solche Hemmungen hatte wie Mary und auch nicht so still wie ich erschien, fing glücklicherweise direkt ein Gespräch mit uns an.

„Ich bin schon aufgeregt. Das ist Sev und mein erstes Schuljahr."

„Unsers auch.", sagte Mary. „Ich… meine Eltern sind keine… und deswegen ist das alles ziemlich neu für mich. Ich hab mir zwar vieles durchgelesen aber… sich das vorzustellen…"

„…ist schwer.", beendete Lily ihren Satz für sie und lächelte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Meine Eltern sind auch keine Zauberer. Ich bin die erste in der Familie."

Sie war also auch muggelstämmig. Ob der Junge neben ihr dann auch muggelstämmig war? kannten sich die beiden schon vorher oder hatten sie sich gerade eben erst kennen gelernt? Lily bemerkte wohl meine fragenden Blicke und die Art wie ich meinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt hatte.

„Sev und ich sind Nachbarn. Ihm ist als erstes aufgefallen, dass ich zaubern kann und so sind wir Freunde geworden."

Der Junge namens Snape, der während unseres Gesprächs desinteressiert aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte schien sich nicht zu regen. Doch, und ich konnte mich auch irren, ich hätte schwören können ihn bei ihren Worten leicht erröten zu sehen.

Nach ihren Worten zu urteilen waren seine Eltern anscheinend Zauberer, oder jedenfalls mindestens einer von beiden.

So redeten wir weiter. Mary, Lily und ich, während Snape sich heraushielt. Wir freundeten uns alle drei an, sodass wir auf Erstnamensbasis waren und ich erfuhr auch genauso viel von Lily wie vorher von Mary.

Sie war sehr freundlich. Das Wort traf einfach hundertprozentig auf sie zu. Sie war wirklich nett und so wie sie auf jede Frage, auf jedes Detail einging offenbar auch klug. Auch sie hatte diesen mädchenhaften Charme, der mir einfach zu fehlen schien. Doch was sie von Mary unterschied und mich mehr an mich selbst erinnerte war, dass sie auch Temperament zu haben schien. Ob es klischeebezogen an ihrer Haarfarbe lag wollte ich nicht beurteilen, doch sie stand ganz klar für ihre Meinung ein und für das, was sie für Gut betrachtete. Alles in ihren Augen Schlechte nahm sie nicht einfach hin, nein, sie kritisierte es so, als wüsste sie genau, dass sie etwas unter dem Aspekt ändern könnte.

Mir war zum Beispiel schon zuvor aufgefallen, dass ihre Augen blutunterlaufen waren, so als hätte sie geweint. Obwohl es auch am Abschied von ihren Eltern liegen konnte, fragte ich trotzdem nach, ob es ihr gut ging, und warum sie geweint hätte.

Da antwortete sie: „Das lag an meiner Schwester. Petunia, heißt sie. Sie ist älter als ich und wollte auch in Hogwarts angenommen werden, doch sie kann nun mal nicht zaubern und deswegen konnte man sie auch nicht annehmen. Ihre Wut lässt sie leider immer an mir aus, weil ich angenommen wurde."

Oh. Die Arme. Mist, jetzt hatte ich das Gesprächsthema mal wieder auf so etwas Unerfreuliches gebracht.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Lily.", sagte eine mir unbekannte Stimme. Ich musste ein paar Mal blinken, bevor es bei mir klick machte und ich verstand, dass das Snape war, der gesprochen hatte.

Es wurde schnell dunkel und dann waren wir auch schon dort. Der Bahnhof der Schule war gut erleuchtet, doch außer ihm und dem Zug erkannte man nichts in der pechschwarzen Nacht. Das Gleiß wurde auf der Seite, auf der sich nicht die Schienen befanden, von einer hohen Mauer begleitet, die sich so weit fortsetzte, bis sie von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde. Nur wenige Bäume ragten über die Mauer hinaus und ließen einen Wald erahnen. Es gab insgesamt zwei Tore, die zwei verschiedene Wege trennten, um zum Schloss zu kommen. Das machte ich von diesem riesigen Typen aus, der durch die Kinderhinweg schrie: „Ers'klässler hier her! Hier her! Alle hier her!"

Wir mussten anscheinend einen anderen Weg gehen. Mir machte das nichts aus, während Mary und Lily sich in ihren Befürchtungen immer weiter steigerten, freute ich mich auf den verbotenen Wald, von dem ich schon viel in ‚Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' gelesen hatte. Endlich mal ein Wald, der aufregend und neu war. Ich liebte es zu erforschen. Doch zu meiner größten Befürchtung und zu Marys und Lilys Erleichterung ging es nicht zu Fuß durch den Wald. Nein. Neeeein. Wir würden zu viert in kleine Boote gesteckt werden! Kleine Ruderboote! Über den See! Und das war keine kleine Pfütze Wasser, nein, das war ein verdammt großer See und das Schloss befand sich auf der gegenüberliegenden, weit, weit entfernten Seite.

Ohhhh, Merlin. Nein.

Hatte ich schon von meiner Angst vor größeren Ansammlungen von Wasser und einen Fuß in diese zu setzten erzählt? Hab ich nicht? Ops. Es klang seltsam für jeden, der es hörte oder sah, aber so war es. Ich, eine Kleininselbewohnerin, hatte Angst vor Wasser. Naja nicht vor Wasser allgemein, aber sobald ich einen Fuß darein setzten musste, bekam ich Panik. Wieso wusste ich selbst nicht so genau. Ein vager Traum den ich oft hatte und mir mehr wie eine Erinnerung vorkam, sagte mir, dass ich vor vielen Jahren, in eiskaltes Wasser gefallen und fast ertrunken war.

Die ganze Fahrt über hatte ich also die Augen geschlossen. Mary hatte meine Hand gehalten, um mich zu beruhigen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren auf dem Schulgelände angekommen. Wir wurden schnell vorangetrieben, von dem großen Typen, der nicht ganz meinen Vorstellungen von einem echten Riesen entsprach (waren die nicht größer?). Bevor ich wirklich verarbeitet hatte, was passiert war, standen wir schon in der Vorhalle, während eine Lehrerin (vielleicht vierzig?) mit schmalem Gesicht und einem Spitzhut auf ihren, zu einem Dutt zusammengebundenen, schwarzen Haaren, uns alles erklärte.

Mir viel auf das Lily und vor allen Dingen der Snape-Boy zwei Kerle böse anfunkelten, die weiter vor uns standen. Beide schwarzhaarig und schlank, redeten angeregt miteinander.

Wir sollten uns Alphabetisch aufstellen, so blieb ich zwar in der Nähe von Lily, aber leider von Mary getrennt. Der Snape-Junge musste ans Ende der Reihe, was ihn noch trübsinniger dreinblicken ließ, doch einer der beiden Kerle, die von Lily den bösen Blick abbekommen hatten, stellte sich mit ein paar Leuten vor uns in die Reihe. So wanderten wir zum ersten Mal in die Große Halle. Alles was ich jemals darüber gelesen hatte reichte nicht aus, um das zu beschreiben, was ich dort sah. Die berühmten Haustische, der Lehrertisch, Dumbledors Rednerpult, die magische Decke, die so hoch war, dass man das Ende nicht sehen konnte und natürlich immer die Wetterlage draußen wiederspiegelte, einfach alles war atemberaubend. Und ziemlich einschüchternd, was eventuell auch an den tausenden Augenpaaren lag, die uns auf unserem Weg durch den Saal beobachteten. Ein Erstklässler nach dem anderen wurde schließlich nach vorne gerufen, musste sich auf den kleinen Holzstuhl setzten, den alten, sprechenden Hut (über den ich auch alles Mögliche gelesen hatte), der uns kurz davor noch ein langes Lied über Brüderlichkeit und Freundschaft gesungen hatte, aufsetzten, um dann von ihm laut verkündet zu bekommen, welchem Haus – Griffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin – er einem zugeteilt hatte. Ich persönlich fand es etwas seltsam, dass eine solche Entscheidung von einem alten Hut getroffen wurde, aber ich hatte von meinem Onkel gelernt, dass man manche Dinge einfach hinnehmen musste.

In meiner Familie war das mit der Hauswahl so eine Sache gewesen. Väterlicherseits waren alle meine Familienangehörigen immer brav nach Slytherin gegangen. Doch da ich nichts mit denen am Hut hatte und praktisch keinen mehr kannte, wusste ich nicht, ob das auch auf mich zutraf. Meine Mutter war in Huffelpuff gewesen, während ihr Bruder, Alastor, in Griffindor war. Großtante Cornelia war, so denke ich mich erinnern zu können, ebenfalls in Griffindor gewesen.

Ich wusste nur, dass ich nach Griffindor wollte. Das Hausmotto repräsentierte all das an was ich glaubte und ich wusste, dass ich mich unter den Leuten am wohlsten fühlen würde. Ich war zwar auch loyal wie ein Huffelpuff, einigermaßen intelligent wie eine Ravenclaw und ein Reinblut, wie die meisten Slytherins, aber mein Herz gehörte nach Griffindor – oder so hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Den einen Jungen, einer von den beiden, die Lily nicht leiden konnte, sah ich nun die Treppen zum Stuhl hochlaufen. Sein Name, „Black, Sirius", wurde ein wenig bitter von der Lehrerin mit Spitzhut vorgelesen, sie sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Black. Von der Familie hatte ich schon irgendwas gehört, konnte mich aber nicht mehr dran erinnern.

Als er aufgerufen worden war, hatte es im stillen Saal viel Gemurmel und Getuschel gegeben. Der alte, sprechende Hut hatte unnatürlich lange auf dem Kopf des Jungens verweilt. Black hatte immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt und leise vor sich her gemurmelt, bis dann irgendwann die laute Stimme des Hutes gen Saal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes erschütterte, als es verkündete, dass der Black-Junge nach Griffindor ging. Ich verstand die Aufregung nicht. Einen Moment lang unangenehme Stille, verwirrte Blicke der Schüler und sogar der Lehrer, dann brach das Chaos aus. Ein ganzer Saal voller Leute die über das Geschehene redeten, als wäre es der Weltuntergang. Black nahm den Hut ab und ging an seinen Tisch, während alle wild hin und her redeten.

Während ich in Gedanken über das seltsame Verhalten der Leute hier vertieft gewesen war und darüber, woher ich diesen Namen kannte, lief vor mir ein Erstklässler nach dem anderen hoch, bis alle Namen mit C und die paar mit D vorgelesen wurden, die vor mir dran waren.

Dann kam ich dran.

Merlin, ich war so nervös, aber irgendwie schaffte ich die Treppen hochzulaufen (ohne zu stolpern) und mich auf den Stuhl zu setzten. Der Hut wurde mir auf den Kopf gesetzt, rutschte mirweit über die Augen und wurde nur leicht von meiner Nase daran gehindert weiter runter zu rutschen.

Direkt bei der ersten Berührung hörte ich schon die Stimme:

„_Oh! Wen haben wir denn da? Halb Moody, halb Dorn, sehr interessant! Wer hätte gedacht, dass so etwas möglich ist! Mal sehen, mal schauen… Hm. Interessant. Sehr viel Potential. Da ist etwas… eine Gabe, ja, ja ,ja, das wird sich schon noch ergeben. Interessant… Nun die Mutter eine Huffelpuff und ab und zu hier und da ein Griffindor, sehr viel Slytherin. Ja, ja… Wie bitte? Nicht nach Slytherin? Noch jemand mit dieser Einstellung, also. Wirklich nicht? Hm. Nein? Es könnte gut werden. Aber gut, na gut, dann eben…_ GRIFFINDOR!"

Ich war so erleichtert, ich flog die Treppen hinunter zum Tisch ganz rechts in rot, der mich schon jubelnd erwartete.

Ich sah den Black-Jungen, doch er sah mich nicht, also setzte ich mich zwei Plätze ihm gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Tisches, neben ein Mädchen mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren, einem runden Gesicht und freundlichen, braunen Augen.

„Wilkommen in Griffindor.", sagte sie zu mir. „Ich bin Alice Fortescue, zweites Jahr."

„Danke.", sagte ich und stellte mich ebenfalls vor. „Greta Octavia Luisa Dorn."

Ich reichte ihr die Hand, während Lily nun zugeteilt wurde. Vor mir, zwei Plätze neben mir, lachte jemand. Ich sah, dass es Black war und, dass er mich anblickte.

„Wie war das gerade? Wie heißt du?", fragte er mich, immer noch halb am lachen. Errr. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Greta Octavia Luisa Dorn, und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?", fragte ich trocken. Doch das merkte der Typ mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren, hohen Wangenknochen und den seltsamen grauen Augen nicht. Er lachte schon wieder. Ich konnte langsam verstehen, warum Lily und Snape ihn nicht leiden konnten. Ziemlich unhöflich, der Typ.

Apropos, Lily setzte sich nun neben mich, sie war zum Glück auch in Griffindor. Sie sah mich den Black-Jungen böse anstarren und blickte nun auch finster zu ihm rüber. Sie wusste anscheinend, dass er irgendwas getan hatte.

Okay, der Typ kriegte sich nicht mehr ein. Das reichte jetzt.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, lachst du, Black?", fragte ich.

Das ließ ihn für einen Moment verstummen und mich mit einer Hochgezogenen Augenbraue anschauen. Meine vorherige, erste Frage nach seinem Namen hatte er nicht beantwortet, trotzdem hatte ich mir seinen beim Auswahlverfahren gemerkt und ihn gerade trotzdem danach gefragt. Offenbar fand er das interessant, oder was auch immer diese Augenbraungeste zu bedeuteten hatte.

In seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, etwas das ich Moment nicht noch nicht ernennen konnte, das ich aber über die Jahre die noch kommen würden, nur all zugut kennen würde. Dieser durchtriebene Blick, der geradezu nach Ärger schrie.

„Dein Name.", sagte er und grinste überheblich. „Wenn man die Initialen der Namen nimmt kommt G.O.L.D. dabei raus!"

Und so bekam ich meinen Spitznamen Gold. Greta Gold.

* * *

><p>An diesem ersten Abend wurden insgesamt neun Jungen und acht Mädchen nach Griffindor gewählt. Mary gesellte sich zu uns an den Griffindor-Tisch, während Serverus Snape zu den Slytherins musste.<p>

Als ich dort saß, neben Alice Fortescue und Lily Evans, gegenüber von Mary Macdonald und gespannt der Rede des Schulleiters Dumbledore zuhörte, ahnte ich noch nicht im Geringsten, welches Schicksal uns alle zusammen und jeder Person einzeln ereilen würde und was für eine Bürde auf meinen Schultern lag. Was ich vor mir hatte. Was passieren würde.

Mein Name ist Greta Orcania Louisa Dorn und das ist meine Geschichte.


	2. alte Fremde und neue Bekanntschaften

Anm.: Nichts von HP gehört mir. Bitte Reviewt!

**Black and Gold**

**Kapitel 1 – **alte Fremde und neue Bekanntschaften

_„We were like strangers who knew each other very well. " - Big Fish _

* * *

><p>Meine Fresse, man sollte meinen, dass man den Anblick von Hogwarts nach vier Jahren gewöhnt war, aber dann schleicht sich der Nachmittag des 31. Dezember 1975 mit der Kutsche an und es verschlägt einem trotzdem, erneut, die Sprache. Man braucht nicht lange, um dieses Schloss wie ein zweites Zuhause zu vermissen. So war es auch mir diesen Winter gegangen. Die Zeit, die ich auf St. Agnes mit Granny verbracht hatte war schön, wie immer. Meine stumme Großtante war wie Balsam für die überreizte, in einer Vorkriegszeit lebenden, auf eine anstrengende Schule mit anstrengenden Mitschülern gehende, Seele der 15-jährigen Teenagerin, die ich nun mal war. Aber egal wie sehr ich die Weihnachtszeit mit ihr und Onkel Al, unsere Hausbibliothek mit meinen Büchern, die vertraute Umgebung, die Gesellschaft meiner Muggelfreunde Keith Birmingham und Finnigan Sheen, und die Sicherheit und Abgeschiedenheit von allen schlechten Nachrichten, genoss, so war ich dennoch froh hierher zurückkehren zu dürfen. Zurück in das verschneite, kalte Schottland. Zurück nach Hogwarts. Trautes Heim, Glück allein, oder wie auch immer das Sprichwort hieß.<p>

Ich war aber auch nicht nur aus Heimweh eine Woche vor Ferienende zurüchgekehrt. Nicht einmal die Ausrede (dass ich für die ZAGs lernen müsste und es manche Fächer gab, die ich außerhalb des Schulgeländes nicht ausüben durfte, da ich noch nicht volljährig war) stimmte hundertprozentig, die ich Granny gegeben hatte, um eine Woche eher zu gehen, wo ich sie doch schon so selten im Jahr sah.

Aber um das zu erklären, muss ich ein bisschen zurückspulen.

Mein Zaubertrank-Lehrer, Prof. Slughorn, und sein mehr oder weniger privater Slug-Club (ein paar von ihm handerlesene Schüler, die aufgrund ihres sozialen Status/Reichtums/Verwandtschaftsgrades mit einem „Prominenten" jeglicher Art oder, in seltenen Fällen, anhand ihrer guten Noten, aufgenommen wurden, um auf monatlichen Treffen Tee mit besagten berühmten Persönlichkeiten zu trinken), planten ihren alljährlichen Neujahresball, der am Abend des 31. Dezember jeden Jahres veranstaltet wurde, damit man in das neue Jahr hinein feiern konnte. Da wollten sich natürlich alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse, die eingeladen waren, noch ein Date sichern und eine Festtagsrobe für die besagte Veranstaltung kaufen. Ich wurde zwar jedes Mal von neuem zu dem Ball eingeladen (wegen meiner familiären Verbindung zu dem berühmten Auror Moody, meinem Onkel Al) und war auch gezwungenermaßen (wir reden hier schließlich von einem Lehrer, da kann man nicht grad mal eben nein sagen) ein inoffizielles Mitglied, obwohl ich so gut wie nie an dem monatlichen Teetrinken teilnahm, doch auch zu den Bällen sagte ich immer ab. Es gab viele Gründe, warum ich immer wieder absag. Ich trug zwar ab und zu ein Kleid in meiner Freizeit und ich konnte - weil Granny darauf bestanden hatte -, auch tanzen wie es sich für eine Dame gehören sollte, doch es war nicht wirklich meins. Für Smaltalk auf solchen Veranstaltungen war ich ebenfalls nicht gemacht, zum tanzen würde mich eh keiner auffordern und die ganzen aufgedonnerten Schnösel und Barbies wollte ich auch nicht sehen. So.

Wie kam es dann, dass ich trotzdem ging? Wie kam es dann, dass genau das der andere Grund war, weshalb ich Granny so gut wie belogen hatte?

Tja. Tjahaha. Wie erklärt man das so kurz und knapp wie möglich? Hm. Überlegen wir mal einen Moment. In einem Wort?

Potter.

James Potter. (Ich kann es kaum fassen, ich klang schon so wie Lily. Ha!)

* * *

><p>Eine Woche vor Beginn der Winterferien waren wir, die Griffindor Quidditch-Manschaft, auf dem Feld trainieren. Das Team bestand aus unserem Kaptein Joshua Creevey, einem Siebtklässler, der als Jäger positioniert war. Ebenfalls als Jäger eingesetzt waren Mick Krakowski, auch ein Siebtklässler, sowie James Potter. Unser Hüter war der bullige Viertklässler Timothy Will. Die zwei Treiber waren Sirius (würg) Black, sowie Ernest Wernick, ein Sechstklässler. Sucher und einziges Mädchen im ganzen Team war ich.<p>

Wir trainierten also, so wie immer. Vielleicht ein bisschen härter als sonst, da wir das erste Match Anfang November gegen Hufflepuff nur knapp gewonnen hatten und Slytherin in ihrem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw vor zwei Wochen bereits einen großen Punktevorsprung erzielen konnten. Wir mussten also beim künftigsten Spiel im nächsten Jahr weitaus mehr Punkte als Slytherin erzielen, sonst würden wir am Ende wegen zu wenig Gesamtpunkten den Pokal nicht bekommen.

Unser heutiges Training lief so ab, dass die Jäger zusammen mit dem Hüter trainierten, um ihre Spieldynamik und Partnerschaft zu stärken. Das gleiche galt für die Treiber, die sich gegenseitig mit dem Klatscher abwarfen und verteidigten. Nur ich als Sucher musste alleine trainieren, da es mir nicht wirklich was brachte, wenn ich mit den anderen und ihren Bällen spielte. Meine Aufgabe bestand einzig und allein darin den kleinen, goldenen Schnatz ausfindig zu machen und schnellstmöglich zu fangen. Nach der dritten Wiederholung davon(innerhalb von einer Stunde) meinte auch Kaptain Creevey, dass es für mich genug sei und ich, da das Training noch nicht offiziell vorbei war, stattdessen ein paar Runden fliegen konnte. Bei meiner vierten Runde hielt ich etwas abseits der Tor-Ringe um dabei zuzusehen wie Will unser Tor vor Krakowskis Quaffeln schützte, dessen Zielfähigkeit noch ein wenig (hust) verbessert werden musste.

Potter sah, dass ich alleine war und flog zu mir herüber, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Anfang dieses Jahres war ich in die Mannschaft aufgenommen worden, nachdem die alte Sucherin letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Es wurden meist Mädchen als Sucher genommen, oder sehr kleine, aerodynamische Jungen. Klingt sexistisch, ist aber so. Und da ich für ein Mädchen schon ziemlich schmächtig war und auch einigermaßen gut fliegen und fangen konnte, wurde ich genommen.

Seitdem verstand ich mich recht gut mit Potter. Aber das lag wohl auch daran, dass ich zum engen Sieg unseres ersten Spieles gegen Hufflepuff beigetragen hatte, indem ich ziemlich knapp den Schnatz fangen konnte. Ich musste jedenfalls feststellen, dass er, Potter, ganz in Ordnung sein konnte, für einen Typen, der meine beste Freundin stalkte, absolut arrogant war und jeden aus Spaß an der Freude verhexte. Wenn er nicht gerade mit dem Idioten unterwegs war, den er seinen besten Freund nannte (auch bekannt als Sirius Black), aß ich auch ab und zu mit ihm und Remus Lupin, Vertrauensschüler und mein Kräuterkunde-Partner oder hing (eher selten) mit ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Sofern Lily (sie hatte eine Tendenz dafür entwickelt, mich jedes Mal, wenn ich in Potters Nähe war, aus dem Raum zu schleifen) oder Black (den konnte ich einfach nicht leiden) mir nicht in die Quere kamen, versteht sich.

„Hey, Greta.", grüßte James mich, ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hi.", sagte ich etwas skeptisch. Wenn James Potter so grinste bedeutete es nie etwas Gutes. Nie.

Sein Blick wich vom wild hin und her fliegenden Schnatz in meiner Quidditchuniformtasche zu den Toren. „Und, hast du schon viel für die Ferien geplant?"

„Nein, ich werde einfach nur mit Granny feiern, so wie immer. Vielleicht kommt mein Onkel vorbei, sollte er sich frei nehmen, aber mehr wird da auch nicht sein."

„Klingt ziemlich langweilig.", sagte er, während wir Krakowski dabei beobachteten, wie er, keine zehn Meter vor den Ringen entfernt, einen Quaffel verwarf. Der Typ war echt nicht gut, dafür, dass er bereits zwei Jahre im Team spielte.

„Du gehst also nicht zum Ball?"

Aha. Das war es also, was er wollte. Er wollte wissen, ob ich zum Ball ging oder nicht. Nein, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht wissen wollte, sondern, dass das wieder nur eine Rhetorische Frage war. Er wusste, dass ich nicht vorhatte zum Ball zu gehen. Jeder wusste das. Er wollte also etwas anderes.

„Nein.", antwortete ich. „Ich gehe nie zu den Treffen, das weißt du doch."

Er seufzte. „Ja, schon. Aber es ist ja auch ein Ball und kein Treffen. Ich hatte nur gehofft du würdest dieses Mal deine Meinung ändern."

Aha. Wir kommen der Sache schon näher.

„Wieso [style type="italic"] sollte [/style] ich?" Ich denke ich wusste worauf er letztendlich hinaus wollte. Wir redeten hier schließlich von James und er hatte nur zwei Dinge im Kopf. Das eine war Quidditch, das andere war…

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Um eine gute Freundin zum Ball zu begleiten? Ich hab gehört Evans würde dieses Jahr nicht ohne dich gehen, weil es das letzte Mal so langweilig ohne deine Wenigkeit gewesen wäre?"

Ich rollte die Augen.

…das andere war meine beste Freundin, Lily Evans, natürlich. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass das Gespräch früher oder später auf sie hinauslaufen würde.

„Nein.", sagte ich bestimmt. „ Ich hab diese Diskussion bereits mit Lily geführt. Ich werde nicht gehen."

„Komm schon, Greta!"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Nein!"

„Bitte-bitte-bitte-bitte!"

„ARGH! Na gut, weißt du was? Sollte, Betonung auf sollte, James, Krakowski den nächsten Quaffle reinkriegen, geh ich mit!"

Es gibt Dinge, die chronische Pechvögel wie ich einfach nicht sagen duften. Eine Sache war zum Beispiel eine unter einer Bedingung geschlossene Wette mit dem Glückskind Potter abzuschließen. Egal wie schlecht die Chancen für ihn und Krakowski standen, meine waren noch geringer. Die Aussichten da unversehrt wieder rauszukommen standen hunderttausend gegen mich.

Ich musste wohl nicht sagen, dass mein lieber Sportskollege Krakowski gerade in diesem Moment beschloss, doch gut zielen zu können und den Quaffel mit einem sauberen Wurf durch den mittleren Ring beförderte. Verdammt.

James drehte sich zu mir um, sein blendendes Lächeln hätte jeder Neonreklame Konkurrenz gemacht. „Wir sehen uns dann auf dem Ball.", sagte er und flog zu den Tor-Ringen, um Krakowski (uns insgeheim sich selber, dieser Mistkerl) zu beglückwünschen.

* * *

><p>Und so geschah es also, dass ich, obwohl ich wirklich, wirklich keine Lust hatte, gezwungen war zu diesem blöden, öden Ball zu gehen. Ich fühle mich gezwungenermaßen wie Cinderella, nur das mich keine Fee zwang zu gehen, sonder ein Irrer, den ich einen Freund nannte.<p>

Eine gute Sache hatte es jedoch. Lily war unendlich glücklich und mir wirklich dankbar (sie wusste nicht, dass sie es James zu verdanken hatte, dass ich ging). Ich meine, wirklich, wirklich dankbar. Sie half mir bei den Hausaufgaben (ich durfte sogar einmal bei ihr abschreiben!), sie wurde nicht mehr böse, wenn ich, weil ich halt ein Tollpatsch bin, meinen Kürbissaft/meine Tinte zum schreiben ausversehen über den ganzen Tisch verteilte, sie ertrug es sogar, wenn ich und Prue* stundenlang nur über Quidditch redeten! Lily freute sich also ungemein auf den Ball und konnte es kaum erwarten, mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nach Hogsmade zu schleppen, um mit mir in der kleinen Schneiderei nach einem passenden Kleid zu suchen. Yay für mich, urgh.

*Pruedence Walters, oder einfach nur ‚Prue', war das Mädchen, mit der sich Lily (zusammen mit den Mädchen Melissa „Lizzy" Briggs und Charlaine Valor) den Schlafsaal teilte. Mary und ich waren zusammen in einem Schlafsaal mit zwei anderen Mädchen – Jennifer „Jenn" Brown, eine Reinblüterin, sowie Rochelle Bulstrode, ebenfalls ein Reiblut, dessen Eltern im Ministerium sehr hohe Tiere waren.

Wir (Lily, Mary, ich) hatten Prue im 1. Schuljahr erst nach dem großen Festessen kennen gelernt, als uns unsere Schlafsäle zugeteilt wurden, dessen Einteilung uns leider nicht selbst überlassen war. Pruedence war das fehlende Puzzelstück in unserer Gruppe. Mit der schüchternen Mary, der pflichttreuen Lily und meiner temperamentvollen Wenigkeit, fehlte eindeutig jemand, der etwas Lachen in die Gruppe brachte. Und Prue war eindeutig so jemand. Sie war laut, machte Stimmung, sagte immer das was ihr Gerade durch den Kopf ging, tat manchmal Dinge die total bescheuert, nicht nachvollziehbar und absolut unnötig waren, einfach, weil sie Lust darauf hatte.

* * *

><p>Um James zu ärgern kam ich extra erst am Vormittag des 31. Dezembers an, also knapp ein paar Stunden, bevor der Ball begann. So dachte er bis zur letzten Minute, dass ich nicht erscheinen würde und somit, dass weder ich, [style type="bold"]noch[style] Lily zum Ball erscheinen würden. Sie war natürlich in den Plan eingeweiht (obwohl sie immer noch nicht wusste, dass ich nur hinging, weil ich durch James gezwungen war). Es war nicht schwer gewesen Lily zu überzeugen. Ich habe nur sagen müssen, dass sie ihn so ein paar Stunden weniger ertragen müsste, er also weniger Zeit hatte um sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und schon – ZACK! – hatte sie zugestimmt. Lily war manchmal soo einfach.

Sie kam, wie ich, also auch erst gegen Nachmittag des großen Tages. Wir trafen uns in Hogsmade, nachdem wir - sie von der Winkelgasse aus und ich über unseren eigenen Hauskamin - via Flohpulver hierher gereist waren. Koffer nahm ich nie welche mit, wenn ich über Weihnachten zuhause war, doch Lily hatte einen dabei, also nahmen wir uns eine Kutsche, gezogen von Thestralen (die ich seltsamerweise sehen konnte, aber sonst niemand) hoch zum Schloss. Eigentlich hätten wir uns jetzt in das Wirtshaus ‚Drei Besen' gesetzt und bei einem Butterbier alle möglichen Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, doch dafür blieb leider keine Zeit. Außerdem wollten wir von keinem gesehen werden, weder von James, seinen Freunden, noch von sonst jemandem. Sonst wäre ja jede Anstrengung umsonst gewesen, wenn er schon vorher mittbekommen würde, dass Lily und ich da waren. Wir schafften es also irgendwie unsere Ankunft vor Potter und seinen Freunden, ja vor so ziemlich allen zu verheimlichen. War auch eigentlich nicht schwer, wenn man bedachte, dass mehr als die Hälfte des Schlosses über die Winterferien weg war und der andere Rest zu der Zeit, wo wir beide ankamen, gerade in der Großen Halle Frühstückten.

Der einzige, der erfuhr, dass wir da waren, war Lilys Freund Serverus Snape.

Er blieb, im Vergleich zu Mary und Prue, über die Ferien immer im Schloss. Offiziell wusste ich nicht wieso, Lily redete natürlich nie darüber, doch anscheinend waren seine familiären Verhältnisse nicht gerade die rosigsten. Auch er war zum Ball eingeladen, obgleich nicht aus dem Grund, aus welchen ich oder zum Beispiel Potter eingeladen wurden (aka. Angehörige die berühmte Persönlichkeiten waren), sondern aus demselben schlichten Grund, aus welchen Lily eingeladen wurde, nämlich seine schulischen Noten.

Snape begrüßte uns am Tor und gab uns grünes Licht (= Potter plus Freunde waren am essen, also konnten wir nach oben verschwinden, ohne, dass sie was davon mitbekamen). Während ich zügig voran eilte, ließ ich den beiden besten Freunden ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Ich wusste, dass Snape und Lily in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme in ihrer Freundschaft bezüglich Loyalität und Wahrheit und so weiter hatten, deswegen ließ ich sie in Frieden und ging schon mal zum Portrait der fetten Dame, während die beiden auf einer Treppe hielten, um zu reden.

Ich war bereits im Schlafsaal und suchte in meinem Schrank nach den passenden schwarzen Schuhen zu meinem Kleid – ich hätte schwören können sie in die hintere linke Ecke geschmissen zu haben! – als Lily endlich reinkam.

„Du warst ziemlich lange weg.", sagte ich, während die Hälfte meines Oberkörpers in meinem Schrank verschwandt. So viele Anziehsachen hatte ich doch gar nicht!

Lilys Zögern konnte ich zwar nicht sehen, dafür aber hören. „Ja. Ich hab noch ein bisschen mit Sev geredet."

„Ist alles okay zwischen euch beiden?", fragte ich eher aus Höflichkeit. Ich wusste nie genau wo ich diesen Jungen einordnen sollte. Also tat ich es gar nicht. Serverus Snape konnte nicht ganz schlecht sein, obwohl seine Freundeauswahl in letzter Zeit zu wünschen übrig blieb. Aber er konnte auch nicht ganz gut sein, trotz seiner langjährigen Freundschaft mit Lily.

Sie schwieg.

Also fragte ich etwas anderes. „Du wurdest aber nicht erwischt, oder?"

„Nein, obwohl es immer noch sein kann, dass James die fette Dame bestochen hat ihm zu erzählen, wann oder ob wir ankommen."

Ich trat vorsichtig rückwärts aus meinem Schrank raus, absolut frustriert meine Schuhe nicht gefunden zu haben. „Lily, du bist wieder paranoid."

Sie schnaubte. „Gar nicht. Remus hat mir selbst erzählt, dass Potter das schon einmal getan hat! Und überhaupt, was tust du da?"

„Ach Remus, das hat er bestimmt im Zuckerwahn gesagt. Jeder weiß der Junge isst zu viel Schokolade. Und ich suche meine verdammten schwarzen Schuhe! Wo zum Geier sind die hin?"

Ich sah sie mit einem irren Blick an und sie rollte nur die Augen. Mit meiner Verrücktheit konfrontiert zu werden schreckte sie nicht ab, eine wahre Freundin eben. „Merlin, Greta. Manchmal frage ich mich, wer hier in einem magischen Haushalt aufgewachsen ist und wer nicht."

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs und einem gemurmeltem „Accio Schuhe!", flogen die gesuchten Übeltäter von über dem Schrank zu ihr. Hätte mir auch einfallen können. Wie waren die eigentlich von in dem Schrank, auf den Schrank gekommen? Seltsam.

„Wenn du dich jetzt fragst, wie die dahin gekommen sind, dann überleg mal richtig. Hattest du nicht, nachdem ich dich mit nach Hogsmade geschleppt hatte, um die Kleider zu kaufen, Prue darum gebeten die Schuhe dahin zu schmeißen, wo du sie nie, nie wieder sehen müsstest?"

Oh. Hatte ich das? Hm. Scheiß Langzeitgedächtnis.

„Ups?", sagte ich, was Lily dazu bewegte ihr Kopfkissen nach mir zu schmeißen. Um sie vor weiteren Kissenangriffen gegen meine Person abzulenken fragte ich: „Warum hab ich das nochmal getan?"

Einen Moment dachte ich, sie würde mich ignorieren, da sie anfing in ihren Sachen herumzukramen. Dann nahm sie ihren Bademantel und Kosmetiktasche und ging ins Bad, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zumachte, rief sie mir dann doch noch zu: „Weil du, als du das letzte Mal versucht hast in denen zu gehen, fast eine der Treppen hinuntergeflogen wärst!"

Stimmt, stimmt. Jetzt wo sie's sagt, weiß ich es auch wieder.

Moment… Verdammt! Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Ich würde mich mit den Schuhen in den Tod laufen!

Man, der Abend würde noch schön werden.

* * *

><p>Nach zwei Nervenzusammenbrüchen und einem langen Bad war ich wieder ruhiger. Ich stellte mich vor den beschlagenen Spiegel und wischte mit der Handfläche die glatte Oberfläche fei, damit ich mich sehen konnte. Normalerweise schminke ich mich nur leicht, betonte meine kastanienbraunen Augen etwas, damit sie größer wirkten. Aber das war's auch, mehr tat ich nicht. Meine Lippen waren bereits von Natur aus sehr voll und rot, mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollte ich denen also nicht schenken. Und meine Haut war rein, dafür hatte ich jedoch Sommersprossen, die sich über meine Wangen erstreckten (noch nicht einmal Lily mit ihren roten Haaren hatte dem Klischee nach Sommersprossen).<p>

Ich schminkte mich also etwas mehr als sonst, trug ein wenig kirschroten Lipgloss auf und machte meine Augen smokey.

Da ich meine Ellenbogenlangen hellbraunen Haare immer offen trug, weil ich es keine fünf Minuten mit zusammengebundenen Haaren aushielt, wusste ich natürlich nicht, was ich mit ihnen anstellen sollte. Sie waren nicht so wie Lily oder Marys Haare, glatt und seidig, oder so wie Prues Haare, voller Korkenzieherlocken. Nein, meine Haare waren weder richtig glatt, noch voller Wellen. Meine Haare waren doof. Also rief ich Lily ins Bad, damit sie mir half. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es hinbekam, aber sie schaffte es sie mit einer einzigen großen Spange hochzustecken. Sah gut aus. Mal gucken wie lange ich es so aushielt.

Lily selber trug ihre Haare, genauso wie ich im Kontrast zu dem wie wir sie sonst immer trugen, offen. Sie hatte sich ein paar leichte Wellen rein gemacht. Das cremefarbene Kleid, was wir in Hogsmade für sie gekauft hatten, hatte sie bereits an und es sah spitze aus. Die lange, feine Goldkette, die mehrmals um ihren Hals gewickelt war, machte das Bild perfekt. Alles in allem sah sie echt toll aus.

Mein Kleid war schlicht, von einer dunkelblauen Farbe, die an Mitternacht erinnerte und war etwas kürzer als das von Lily, sodass es etwas über dem Knie endete. Ich zog die simplen Perlenohringe, sowie ein passendes Perlenarmband an, dass ich von Onkel Al als Erbstück meiner Mutter bekommen hatte. Und so war auch ich fertig.

Ich musste zugeben, wir sahen beide richtig gut aus.

Da weder Lily noch ich ein Date hatten – was daran lag, dass wir eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatten zu gehen und letztendlich niemand Bescheid wissen durfte -, mussten wir auch nicht überpünktlich sein. Also gab es genug Zeit totzuschlagen.

* * *

><p>Gegen 10:00 Uhr waren die Korridore leer, die Gesellschaftsräume leer, sogar Hogwarts Hot Spot für Verliebte, der Astronomieturm, war leer. Alle Schüler (die nicht jung genug waren, um schon am schlafen zu sein), Lehrer und sonstige Gäste waren in der Großen Halle, wo der Ball stattfand. die Party war im vollen Gange. Die Musik der Liveband, die Professor Slughorn, ein bekennender Musikphilanthrop, selbst persönlich eingeladen hatte, konnte man bis in die Flure des vierten Korridors hören.<p>

Lily und ich machten uns auf den Weg nach unten, als die Uhr im Glockenturm das letzte Mal schlug um die volle Uhrzeit anzukündigen. Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Die stille wurde lediglich ab und zu von dem einen oder anderen Gemälde gestört, das einen Kommentar über unser Erscheinen, das grelle Licht unserer Zauberstäbe zur Nachtstunde, oder über unsere Verspätung abließ. Ich denke Lily war still weil sie aufgeregt war. Ich war still, weil ich aufgeregt war und weil ich mich darauf konzentrieren musste die Treppen wegen diesen Schuhen nicht runterzufallen, mich dadurch umzubringen, aus Angst vorm Sterben ein Geist in diesem Schloss zu werden und mich elendig bis in alle Ewigkeit zu blamieren. Logisches Szenario. Die letzten Treppenstufen waren die schwersten, da ich anfing leicht zu hyperventilieren und Lily einige Probleme hatte meine Hände, die sich ans Geländer gekrallt hatten, zu lösen, damit sie mich runter zerren konnte.

Schließlich und endlich standen wir in der Eingangshalle. Eine der großen Doppeltüren zur Großen Halle war ganz geöffnet. Es sorgte dafür, dass das Licht, das aus dem Festraum in die Eingangshalle drang einen Schatten aus goldenem Licht in Form eines Türboges auf dem steinernen Boden bildete. Dann traten wir in die Große Halle.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich den Saal so festlich sah. Halloween war nichts dagegen. Die Haustische, sowie der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden. Stattdessen gab es kleinere Tische entlang der Wände, sowie verschiedene Buffets. In der Mitte des Saals befand sich eine große Tanzfläche, auf der bereits viele Pärchen zu der Musik der Liveband (die ich ehrlich gesagt nicht kannte) tanzten. Die Band spielte auf einer Bühne, die dort platziert war, wo sich normalerweise der Lehrertisch befand. Von den Wänden hingen da, wo sich normalerweise die Banner der verschiedenen Häuser befanden, lange seidene Tücher, durchschimmern in Gold-, Silber- und Bronzetönen. Die Lichter der abertausend Kerzen, die weit über den Köpfen der Menge schwebten, erhellten den Saal und verliehen ihm einen weiteren angenehm goldenen Glanz. Darüber sah man einen klaren Sternenhimmel, der in der Farbe meines Kleides leuchtete. Der ganze Saal war voll von Menschen. Ich erkannte viele Schüler, sogar einige, von denen ich wusste, dass sie schon seit ein paar Jahren mit der Schule fertig waren. Fast alle Lehrer waren, soweit ich sie meist an den Tischen am Rand ausfindig machen konnte, da. Sonst gab es eine große Anzahl von Personen, die mir nicht bekannt waren – ältere Herren in Smokings, ältere Frauen in traditionellen Festtagsroben, ein Herr der wie ein Kobold aussah, ausländische Zauberer in exotischer Kleidung, eine Frau, die wie eine Reporterin aussah; alles war vertreten.

Lily und ich mischten uns gemeinsam unter die Leute, wir waren heute unsere eigene Begleitung. Ich fand Peter Pettigrew, der entweder von seinen besten Freunden Black oder Potter eingeladen worden sein musste, da er sicherlich nicht auf Prof. Slughorns Gästeliste stand, alleine bei einem der Buffets stehen. Da Lily mit einer Ravenclaw Vertrauensschülerin aus der Siebten redete, die ich nicht kannte, und das Gespräch ein längeres zu werden schien, ging ich zu ihm herüber.

Peter Pettigrew war ein Reinblut, in meinem Jahrgang, ebenfalls in Griffindor und das vierte Mitglied im Quartett, das Remus Lupin, Black und Potter mit ihm bildeten. Die vier waren beste Freunde, unternahmen alles miteinander und teilten sich einen Schlafsaal. Wobei Peter, dachte ich insgeheim, wohl am wenigsten in die Gruppe passte. Die anderen drei waren gut aussehen, jeder auf seine eigene Art, und unheimlich schlau. Peter war weder intelligent, noch hübsch anzusehen. Er war, trotz seiner bulligen Statur, eher ängstlich. Manchmal hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm. Doch er sah zu seinen Freunden auf und sie standen hinter ihm, egal was, also konnte es so schlimm nicht sein. Er und ich waren zwar auf Erst-Namens-Basis, aber nicht unbedingt Freunde. Dennoch, er war ein halbes Jahr mein Partner m Fach Geschichte der Zauberei gewesen und wir hatten gut zusammengearbeitet.

Er sah mich zu ihm hinlaufen und verschüttete fast den Becher Punsch, den er in der Hand hielt.

„G-G-Greta!", brachte er hervor.

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Hallo Peter."

Er hustete ein paar Mal, dann sagte er, den Kopf ganz rot: „Du… siehst gut aus."

„Danke, Peter.", sagte ich. „Du auch." Es stimmte, er sah gut aus, in dem Anzug. Besser als sonst.

„Wir dachten schon, du würdest, du weißt schon… nicht kommen.", er sah mich nicht an, füllte stattdessen seinen Becher wieder auf. Ich sah Lily weiterhin mit der Vertrauensschülerin quatschen.

Potter hatte wohl Panik bekommen. Da ich Lily dazu überredet hatte so spät anzukommen wie ich, hatte er wohl gedacht wir würden beide nicht erscheinen. HA!

„Du meinst, Potter dachte, ich würde nicht kommen.", sagte ich, gerade im Richtigen Zeitpunkt. Denn noch bevor das letzte Wort ausgesprochen war, stand der angesprochene auch schon vor mir. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…

James Potter sah sehr gut aus. Der schwarze Anzug, die rote Krawatte mit den dünnen goldenen Fäden, er sah aus wie der Gentleman, der er vielleicht sein konnte. Er sah größer, kantiger, besser aus. Meine Güte, ich wusste nicht, was Lily an ihm auszusetzten hatte.

„Habe ich da gerade meinen Namen gehört?", fragte er, sein Markenlächeln schief im Gesicht platziert. Seine Augen funkelten, als er übertrieben lange meine Figur von oben bis unten in Augenschein nahm. Wenn es irgendjemand sonst gewagt hätte das zu tun, hätte ich demjenigen die Augäpfel ausgerissen. Doch von Potter wusste ich das es a), ein schlechter Scherz war um mich aufzuregen und b), er sowieso nur Lily und Lily allein im Kopf hatte.

Als er fertig mit dem Abchecken war, pfiff er anerkennend und sagte dann: „Scheiße, Greta, du siehst gut aus!"

Ich gab ihm ein Lächeln, das meine Zähne zeigte. „Dankeschön."

„Ich stand so kurz davor zu glauben ihr würdet nicht kommen.", sagte er, immer noch lächelnd, aber auch leicht wütend. „Ihr seid doch hier. Oder?"

Hahaha! Jamsieboy war wütend!

Ich sag nur Payback, das hast du davon, wenn du mich zu so einem scheiß Ball zwingst! Und jetzt waren seine Gedanken schon wieder bei Lily. Wie er schon so indirekt nach ihr fragte, irgendwie süß, oder? Wie der Junge an nichts anderes denken konnte, als an sie – hoffnungslos, aber süß.

„Ja, ja, mach dir nicht ins Hemd, wir sind hier."

Mit dieser Bestätigung fing er an zu strahlen, als wäre er seine eigene Sonne. Breitestes Grinsen, strahlendste Augen, er hibbelte sogar leicht auf und ab!

„Ah, Greta, ich wusste, dass du mich nicht im Stich lassen würdest!" Er hätte mir sicher eine Bärenumarmung gegeben, wenn wir nicht umgeben von so vielen feinen Leuten wären.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass das Ravenclaw-Mädchen zwar noch da war, Lily aber nicht mehr. Hm. Ihr musste ihr Stalker aufgefallen sein, sie hatte so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn, was James anging.

„Ah, James, ich wusste, dass du mir vertraust.", entgegnete ich. „Und jetzt geh schon, ich weiß, dass du darauf brennst sie zu finden!"

Er nahm meine Hand kurz in seine, drünkte sie und ich wusste, dass das seine Art war mir zu danken. Dann verabschiedete er sich kurz von Peter und mir und war er auch schon – WUSCH! – in durch die Menge verschwunden um seine Lieblingsblume zu finden. Meine beste Freundin konnte mir später dafür danken.

Ich sollte jetzt am besten auch gehen, ehe Lily mitbekam, dass ich für James verantwortlich war. Lieber nicht zu lange am selben Ort bleiben. Ich verabschiedete mich also bei Peter, sagte ihm, ich müsste nach jemandem suchen, und machte mich alleine auf durch die Menge. Ich lief an vielen Leuten vorbei, doch niemand, den ich gerne sprechen wollte, oder gut genug kannte um mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Snape sah ich in der Menge, nicht weit von etwas rothaarigem entfernt, dass von ihm aus schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief. Snape sah ich kurz darauf ebenfalls untertauchen.

Ich ging weiter.

Was ich hätte wissen müssen war, dass ich mich nicht auf meine Füße verlassen durfte. Ob es an den Schuhen lag, oder nicht, heute war nicht mein Glückstag. Ich lief gerade sehr nah an der Tanzfläche entlang, um die verschiedenen Pärchen zu beobachten, die sich dort tanzten, wie zum Beispiel meine Freundin Alice Fortescue in einem wunderbaren rosa Kleid(ein Jahr über mir) mit ihrem festen Freund Frank Longbottom (siebtes Jahr, Griffindor, Schülersprecher), als jemand meine Schulter packte und mich mit sanfter Gewalt zum umdrehen zwang. Die Person, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass ich nun der Tanzfläche den Rücken zudrehte war kein anderer als mein Lehrer und heutiger Gastgeber Professor Slughorn. Er stand direkt vor mir, in seinem smaragdfarbenen Anzug voller Rüschen und strahlte mich an.

„Miss Dorn! Wie entzückend sie aussehen! Ich bin ja so froh, dass sie es geschafft haben! Kommen Sie, ich _muss_ Ihnen jemanden vorstellen!", sagte er.

Oh, Shit. Nicht der!

Ohne eine Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen packte er meinen Oberarm und zog mich ein paar Schritte weiter zu einer Gruppe von Leuten, die wohl ebenfalls so wie ich an dieses Gespräch gebunden worden waren. Der Zwang zur Höflichkeit an solchen Veranstaltungen brachte mich beinahe zum kotzen. Ich sah die Leute in der Gruppe nicht wirklich an, mein Blick streifte die zwei Leute links von mir und das war's, dann war mein Blick auf die Leute um uns herum gerichtet. Wenn ich jemand anderes um mich herum kannte, so dachte ich, konnte ich vielleicht entschuldigen und vor Prof. Slughorn flüchten. Tja. Leichter gesagt, als getan. Es gab niemanden in der Menge, den ich kannte. Außerdem war mir bisher nur eine der zwei Personen in der Runde aufgefallen, mit denen ich am heutigen Abend lieber keinen Kontakt gehabt hätte. Diese zweite Person beäugte mich ganz genau, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

„Meine Herren, darf ich vorstellen, Miss Dorn. Sie ist die Nichte des berühmten Auror Alastor Moody, sie haben sicher schon mal von ihm gehört, der auch ein guter Freund von mir ist (Lügner). Miss Dorn, das sind Dr. Steward, Chef-Heiler in St. Mungo (er wies auf einen alten Zauberer mit freundlichen Augen zu seiner rechten), Ludo Bagman, neustes Mitglied und Quidditch-Treiber der Wimbourne Wasps, (ein junger blonder Bursche, groß mit vielen Muskeln, in den Zwanzigern, von dem ich noch nichts gehört hatte, neben dem Arzt), der Autor von „Muggel, die es sehen", Herr Blenheim Stalk (ein kleiner Herr in schwarz mit einem _sehr_ großen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf) und Mr. (ist das Sirius?) Black hier kennen Sie ja bereits."

Das war **Sirius Black** neben mir? Der gutaussehende Typ im perfekt sitzenden schwarzen Anzug, mit dem weißen Hemd und der zu seinen Augen passende graue Fliege, breiten Schultern und zurückgelegten, rabenschwarzen Haaren? Okay…Verwirrung. Black gelte sich nicht seine Haare nach hinten, wie ein 30iger Jahre Casanova! Uuuuuund ich fand ihn sicher nicht attraktiv! Ich war nicht in seinem Fanclub, im Gegenteil, ich war eine der wenigen Mädchen auf der Schule/im Universum, die seinem ach so tollen Charme/guten Aussehen nicht erlegen war. Indianerehrenwort, Black war nicht mein Fall, ich war eher auf Charakter mit Hirn aus. Doch für diesen Augenblick, musste ich zugeben, konnte ich zum ersten Mal nachvollziehen, warum so viele Mädchen auf ihn standen. Durch den eleganten (bestimmt teuren) Smoking kamen seine aristokratisch-markanten Gesichtszüge erst richtig zur Geltung. Seine Haltung, seine Größe, dieses gewisse Etwas, was er gerade einfach ausstrahle, alles passte ins Bild und perfekt auf diesen Ball. Trotz allem verlor er seinen untrüglichen Badboy-Charme nicht, sondern behielt ihn umso stärker bei, was an seinen Augen lag, die mich für eine Sekunde, als mein Blick seinen streifte, festhielten. Ich hatte mir nie zuvor erlaubt ihn einfach so anzuschauen, ohne vorher von ihm angesprochen oder in irgendeiner Art provoziert worden zu sein. Nie hatte ich ihn angesehen, ohne vorher von ihm irritiert oder wütend gemacht worden zu sein. Jetzt, wo ich es tat, war es, als sähe ich zum ersten Mal das Grau in seinen Augen, die das wiederspiegelten, was sich hinter meinen abspielte – Chaos und Verwirrung.

Warum zum Teufel sah er mich so an; so als würde er einen Hippogreif vor sich sehen? Oh stimmt, er hatte bestimmt geglaubt ich würde mein Versprechen zu seinem besten Freund brechen und nicht mehr auftauchen. Tja, Black, hättest nicht gedacht, dass ich komme, was?

Sirius Black und ich, wir hatten uns vom ersten Tag, der ersten Minute an nicht leiden können. Wie zwei Magnete, die sich gegenseitig abstoßen. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er dachte der Don juan von Hogwarts zu sein und jedes Mädchen haben/benutzen zu können. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er nie ernst sein konnte, weil er alles, ALLES, ins lächerliche zog. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er so nachtragend und scheinheilig war. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden, weil er zwar stolz darauf war nicht wie all seine anderen Familienmitglieder nach Slytherin gewählt worden zu sein, er sich aber kein Stück besser als der Rest von ihnen benahm. Ich konnte ihn nicht leiden weil er Sirius fucking Black war, diese Person, die alles bekam ohne einen Finger zu rühren und statt entgegenkommen freundlich zu sein, nur Spott und Hohn kannte.

In unserem ersten Schuljahr war es wild hergegangen, zwischen uns. Vom ersten Tag an ging es los. Von Beleidigungen, Streichen, Prügeleien, noch mehr Beleidigungen, persönliche Demütigungen bis hin zu Duellen (nachdem wir ein paar gute Zaubersprüche gelernt hatten), Verwünschungen aller Art, etc., etc. Ich stand ihm in keinem Punkt nach, weil ich ein Mädchen war – schließlich hatte ich mit meinen Muggelfreunden genug Erfahrung sammeln können – und er behandelte mich deswegen auch nicht anders.

Wir waren ebenbürtige Gegner. Und das waren wir geblieben, obwohl wir bereits im zweiten Jahr voneinander abließen und anfingen einander zu ignorieren, bis wir schließlich nichts weiter waren als fremde Rivalen, die im selben Haus lebten, am selben Tisch aßen, für das selbe Team spielten. Mit den Jahren änderte sich nichts. Wir ignorierten einander als gäbe es den jeweils anderen nicht, nur in Momenten der Wut, der Provokation, griffen wir unseren ewigen Krieg wieder auf und duellierten uns.

Black und ich waren wie Fremde, die sich gut genug kannten um sich gegenseitig zu hassen.

Während meines inneren Monologs setzte sich das Gespräch in der Runde weiter, oder um genauer zu sein, mein Professor setzte sein Gespräch, an dem niemand wirklich teilnahm und auch niemand wirklich zuhörte, mit sich selber fort, während die anderen drei Herren gelangweilt vor sich her starrten.

Mein Blick hatte ihn längst verlassen. Ich schaute in die Menge, nirgendwo bestimmtes hin, da es mir einfach unglaublich unangenehm war, ihn das erste (und hoffentlich letzte)Mal als gutaussehend empfunden zu haben. Igitt. Ich schämte mich vor mir selber. Auch er sah mich nach einer Weile nicht mehr an, da das Gefühl, ich würde beobachtet werden, nachließ.

Professor Slughorn brabbelte immer noch weiter, während der Autor und Dr. ins Gespräch gekommen waren und Black und der Sportler dasselbe Mädchen, eine große Blondine, die mir nicht bekannt vorkam, beäugten, als jemand kurz meinen Oberarm berührte. Die Geste eines Gentlemans, der mir zu verstehen gab, meine Aufmerksamkeit haben zu wollten. Ich drehte mich um und sah – wow. Meine Fresse, vor mir stand Quentin McCoy (sechstes Schuljahr, Hufflepuff, Vertrauensschüler, gezwungenes Slug-Club-Mitglied, Reinblut). Seine Schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und ließen ihn locker und elegant zugleich aussehen. Seine blauen Augen sahen mich an. Er lächelte ein Lächeln, das sich sehen lassen konnte. Weiße Zähne. Er war etwas größer als ich, größer als Prof. Slughorn, aber kleiner als der Sportler und Black. Meine Fresse. Das war ein Mädchenscharm, den ich absolut nachvollziehen konnte. Der Typ war HEISS!

Er war mir bereits vor langem aufgefallen, doch ich hatte ihn immer nur von fern gesehen. Nicht, dass ich immer schüchtern war – nur in Liebesangelegenheiten war ich verklemmt.

„Hey. Dorn, richtig?", er sprach mich (!) an.

Ich, stumm wie ein Fisch und mein Mund so trocken wie die Sahara, nickte ein ‚Ja'.

„Hallo, wir sind einander noch nicht vorgestellt worden, oder? Ich bin Quentin McCoy.", sagte er, etwas verlegen. Sein Lächeln flatterte.

Ohne nachzudenken (urgh) entgegnete ich etwas zu hastig. „Ich weiß."

Ich hörte jemanden in der Nähe verächtlich schnauben.

Memo an mich: Sirius Black quälende Schmerzen bereiten, sobald der Abend vorbei war.

Er, Quentin, grinste nun und schien wieder Mut gefasst zu haben. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen (als Aufforderung zum Tanz?). Als er meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte er laut, in die Runde: „Meine Herren, wenn sie erlauben entführe ich Miss Dorn hier auf die Tanzfläche."

(Ich fühlte mich von grauen Augen verfolgt.) Meine Hand war in Quentins und zog mich auf die besagte Tanzfläche hinter mir, ehe Professor Slughorn sein „Sicher, sicher, mein Junge!" zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Ich war kein Girly-Girl-Barbiegirl, aber hey, in dem Moment war ich im Himmel. Genau der Junge, den ich von allen hier auf der Schule heimlich anziehend fand (nur Lily, Mary und Prue wussten es), fragte mich zum tanzen aus. Und er tanzte gut. Meine Hand lag in seiner, vielleicht ein wenig zu fest, aber seine andere, auf meinem Rücken lag genau dort wo sie sein sollte, keinen Zentimeter zu weit unten. Wir schwebten über das Parkett (extra für heute auf den Streinboden hergezaubert) hinweg, umgeben von vielen anderen. Alice winkte mir, als sie mich sah, Frank zwinkerte wissend.

Und so HÄTTE ich den Rest des Abends in Quentin McCoys Gegenward verbracht und ihn kennen gelernt, WENN das Glück ausnahmsweise einmal auf meiner Seite gewesen wäre. Träume sind Schäume. Glück passiert mir einfach nicht.

Wir verließen die Tanzfläche nach dem zweiten Tanz, weil es zu voll wurde und wollten uns an einen der kleinen Tische setzten. Ehe wir einen erreichten, hatte mich jedoch jemand anderes erreicht und meine Hand gepackt. Gequetscht.

Lily. Oh-oh. Eine wütende, wütende Lily. Sehr sauer. Vermutlich, aber hoffentlich nicht, auf mich?

Sie musste nichts sagen, natürlich wusste ich, dass ich direkt mit ihr mit musste. Ich stand zu dem Mist, den ich fabriziert hatte, sollte ich es gewesen sein, die sie so wütend gemacht hatte. Also entschuldigte ich mich bei Quentin, der fragend zwischen mir und Lils hin und her sah, sagte, dass es ein Notfall war, und ging mit Lily.

Wir verließen den Ball.

Und ich wappnete mich für den Anschiss, den ich gleich kassieren würde.


End file.
